flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Flintstone Family Christmas
A Flintstone Family Christmas is a 30-minute animated Christmas television special, based on the original series The Flintstones. It first aired on ABC on December 18, 1993. In 1994, the special was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour). Plot Fred Flintstone gets into the Christmas spirit by hanging up decorations and being all-together joyful while awaiting the arrival of his daughter, Pebbles, her husband, Bamm-Bamm, and their twin children, Chip and Roxy. After learning that they will arrive at 4:00 pm, Fred and Barney leave to get their turkeysaurus for dinner. However, on the way back home they are mugged by a Santa. Fred hands over his wallet and watch and orders Barney to give him the bird, but while tossing the turkeysaurus the Santa "breaks" in half. Seizing the opportunity, the two run away from the mugger. When Fred and Barney get to the police station, they identify the thief, who turns out to be a "caveless" abandoned child named Stoney. According to Stella, the social worker, Stoney used to be the horror of foster homes because of his stealing habits. Feeling sympathy for Stoney, Wilma decides to adopt him, despite Fred's initial reluctance. They try to show Stoney that they trust him and attempt to teach him that stealing is wrong. However, things get slightly bleaker when Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and the twins get stuck in an airport because of a blizzard. The Rubbles and the Flintstones then go Christmas tree shopping, but they can't afford trees that aren't "smaller than their grandchildren". Stoney attempts to help by convincing people to bet on him as he plays a game in order to earn enough money for the Flintstones to buy the tree. When a man loses, he chases Stoney, who runs for cover near Fred. The man claims that Stoney cheated him, and Fred asks if this is true. Stoney then truthfully replies "yes", and when Fred believes him, he gets hit in the head with a tree by the man. Fred then goes to the hospital, but his boss informs him that he can't participate in the Christmas parade (which is something Fred is quite eager to do since the beginning of the movie) and when he tries to protest, his boss finalizes his "no". To make it up to Fred, Stoney poses as his boss's driver and locks him up in the Flintstone's bathroom, which will allow Fred to participate in the parade. Instead, Fred saves his boss and ends up in jail, where he eventually bonds with Stoney. Fred even consoles Stoney that cutting corners to obtain something is not the solution. However, the social worker then takes Stoney away, and meanwhile Fred's boss makes him go to the parade. While there, Fred saves Stoney. At home Fred sees Pebbles and her family, and Stoney ends bonding with the twins. Fred says that the new addition to the family gets to put the star on the Christmas tree. Stoney thinks Fred is referring to Roxy and Chip, but it turns out it is him and he becomes a Flintstone. Bamm-Bamm helps him put on the star and they all have a happy Christmas. Cast *Henry Corden - Fred Flintstone *Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone *Frank Welker - Barney Rubble, Dino *B.J. Ward - Betty Rubble *John Stephenson - Mr. Slate *Christine Cavanaugh - Stoney *Didi Conn - Stella Stalactite *Megan Mullally - Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble *Jerry Houser - Bamm-Bamm Rubble 'Additional voices' *Charlie Adler *Hamilton Camp *Nick Jameson *Megan Mullally *Robert Ridgely *Kath Soucie *Alan Young Follow-up film A Flintstones Christmas Carol was released in 1994. Notes/Trivia * This is the only appearance of Stoney and the final appearances of grown-up Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm and Chip and Roxy. Hanna-Barbera decided to continue the franchise, but with the toddler Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm and has remained that way since. * It is also said that the older Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm installments are non-canon. Category:Television specials Category:Films Category:Christmas productions